


At the Bottom of a Bottle.

by BarPurple



Series: Deca'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Gen, Post Season 9, Spoilers, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the reality of Dean's situation sinks in, Sam prays to Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Bottom of a Bottle.

_As I drink this bourbon down I pray that Castiel is still alive and flapping, and that he’s got his ears on. Cas, man please be in one piece, I need some good news. Hell right now I’ll take mediocre news ‘cause what I got to tell you is crazy even for us._

The main room of the Men of Letters' bunker was dimly lit by the desk lamps. The second Crowley had zapped Sam back he’d started praying to Castiel. After half an hour with no response he’d opened a fresh bottle of bourbon and started mixing prayers with booze. Forty-five minutes later he’d had a bit of a cry that he was really glad Dean wasn’t there to see. Twenty minutes after that he’d started shouting at Castiel, Dean, Crowley and the walls. A further ten minutes and the bunker was filled with silence.

Sam knocked back his glass and gave it a very puzzled look when it didn’t yield any bourbon. Blinking and squinting he tried to work out what the problem was.

“’s empty.”

His words were slurred and his movements unsteady as he tried to grasp the bottle from the table in front of him. After two failed attempts his hands finally closed on his elusive goal. He barked out a laugh of triumph and clumsily upended the bottle into his empty glass. He frowned and shook the bottle hard, nothing was forth coming.

“’s empty too.”

Sam’s shoulders slumped further and his face became the picture of drunken misery. Suddenly he threw his head back and yelled at the ceiling.

“CASTIEL! Get your feathery…thingy down ‘ere.”

He peered around for a second but saw no evidence of a heavenly manifestation in a trench coat. He howled and hurled the empty bourbon bottle across the room.

In a miracle of timing Castiel appeared and caught the bottle mere seconds before it smashed into the wall. The angel gave the unexpected glass vessel a bemused look before his attention was drawn to the source.

“CAS!”

Sam tried to stand up but flopped back in his chair before he got halfway towards upright. Castiel took one look at the state of the younger Winchester brother and decided that whatever was wrong it was much worse than he had imagined.

In a few quick strides the angel crossed the room, depositing the empty bottle on the table as he crouched down in front of Sam. The hunter gave him a dopey smile which turned into a pout.

“I’ve been prayin’ to you for hours. Where you been at dude?”

Sam punctuated his words by poking Cas in the chest. Cas wrinkled his nose at the strength of liquor fumes rolling of the man. Before he could say anything Sam leaned forward and pulled him into a sloppy hug.

“I’m a bad brother, Cas. I told Dean we weren’t family no more. Shouldn’t‘ve said that to him. I was so angry ‘cause of the Gad..gad, angel he put in m’ head. He still my brother ‘n’ love him y’know? Y’know? I’d kick his ass if he was here. Stupid Dean, don’t ever ask fo’ help. Love ‘im. Do.”

Sam’s monologue trailed off into mumbles and Cas sighed. Realizing he wasn’t going to get anything approaching sense from Sam in this state he touched two fingers to the muttering man’s forehead. Sam sat up and pushed himself back into his chair. Castiel rose to his feet.

“Cas. Did you just mojo me sober?”

“Yes. You weren’t making much sense. I do have good news.”

Sam pushed his hands carefully through his hair and winced slightly as he caught sight of the empty bottle. He looked at Cas hopefully when he heard the mention of good news.

“Metatron is in Heaven’s prison. The Gates have been reopened and I have my own Grace back.”

Castiel decided getting all the good news out of the way first might make whatever the bad news was easier to deal with. It was a hope that lasted until Sam delivered the bad.

“Dean’s a demon.”

Cas blinked slowly and touched two fingers to the empty bottle. It refilled instantly and Cas filled Sam’s glass then took a swig straight from the bottle. Sam looked at the angel in wide eyed surprise.

“When you said crazy you weren’t fooling. Talk me through this.”


End file.
